The Noah Within
by Flame Rio
Summary: A story about how Allen Walker let's the Noah within take control. Yeah I such at summaries so please just read and review :)
1. And so he fell

The Noah Within

Disclaimer: how ever much I would love it, I do not own -Man.

Chapter 1: And so he fell.

It was a warm summers afternoon and Allen was walking in the soft spring wind. He had just returned from a successful mission with Lenalee and Lavi (Kanda was too busy on his own mission). It hadn't been a very hard mission, they were sent to a small town at the coasts in Northern Ireland, and as they had finished early they decided to stay a while.

During the mission Allen found himself spacing out again. He had seen a girl earlier that day and he didn't know why but he could tell that she was different.

FLASHBACK

"Hay, sorry for bumping into you," the girl apologized as she got up from the ground where she had fallen. She looked both shy and embarrassed as Allen picked himself up.

"It's ok you don't need to say sorry, I was the one who wasn't paying attention anyway," Allen replied with a reassuring voice.

"My name's Allen, pleased to meet you," Allen said as he and the girl started to walk in the same direction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Allen, my name's Charlie, I live here by myself so if you ever need a place to stay for a while I would welcome the company," Charlie replied while looking down at the ground and tugging at her sleeves.

Allen had so many questions that he wanted to ask her, but just as fate calls an Akuma appeared in front of them with a grin so wide it looked almost like it was a smile of regret. Before Allen even had a chance to tell Charlie to move, she was standing on the Akuma's head laughing a laugh which could make anyone suspicious. There was a gleam in her eyes as she looked over the landscape with so much glee she felt that she was on top of the world. Without another thought Allen sliced the Akuma in two and caught Charlie as she fell.

Allen was just about to ask Charlie some serious questions as Lavi marched in on them and dragged Allen towards their mission. Allen would find out what was up with that girl and why she acted so strange in the face of danger.

CURRENT TIME CHARLIE'S POV.

'It has been so long since anyone came to visit me. I wonder if that boy will take up my offer and come stay the night.' That's all I could think of as I sat on a hay bail looking over the town of Larne and its Harbor. I had a hard time. I lived all alone in a small town called Magheramorne. My mother had died two years ago and after her death my father had left to find work in America. I had decided to continue my studies in Belfast so I stayed at home. It really was a good place for me, I had always lived in the countryside so I was happy on my privet lane. I have the most amazing view over the whole of Larne and Magheramorne from my hill and best of all there is no noise. I often sit in my house and play my violin but I also go out with my dog into one of the many fields that surround my house. The view is so idilic that I have often used it as a base for my artwork. Slowly I let my eyes close as the wind blows through my short brown hair whistling in my ears as if telling me to hum along. Ever since I finished school and started to live on my own I have grown more and more lonesome. The only times that I leave my house is when I come to sit outside or when I get the train into Larne to do my shopping. It is sometimes strange how much noise can go through your head when there is no sound to be heard.

GENERAL POV

Allen was still thinking about Charlie, he really wanted to go visit her and ask her some questions, but first he would have to convince the others to stay there.

"Hay Lenalee, Lavi, I was thinking," Allen started not really knowing how to formulate his question, "I have a... friend yes a friend, who lives here and I was thinking we could go stay with her for a while." Allen was relieved to have said it even though he was getting skeptical looks from Lavi but before there could be any disagreement Lenalee's face lit up with joy.

"That sounds like a really good idea Allen, why don't we get her a gift for letting us stay and then you can show us where to go." She said it as a statement but was glad when she got a nod of approval from Lavi.

'Well that was easier that I had feared' Allen thought as Lenalee dragged Lavi into the closest clothes shop.

HALF AN HOUR LATER AND WITH A MASSIVE BAG OF NEW CLOTHES.

Allen and co sat on a train going to Magheramorne. He was glad that he had seen where Charlie lived or he would be in trouble. When they got off at the station Allen started to lead the others up a road which curved its way up around a limestone quarry. The wind carried Lenalee's now shoulder length hair and made her smile. The trees over head swayed and the birds sung their soft melodies. The slowly setting sun lit through the trees like a candle in a window and the leaves swayed as if to an unheard melody changing colors with the suns rays.

It truly was a scene of beauty. Allen let his mind wonder off as they walked whereas Lavi was just complaining about everything. First it was too hot, then too cold. The sun blinded him and then the wind was too strong.

"How long is this road anyway?" The bookman asked as they reached a small church at the top of the road.

"Well this is the end of that road, but my friend lives up there," Allen smiled as he pointed to the top of a steep looking hill. Lavi's jaw nearly hit the floor as he looked up at where Allen was pointing, and then marched ahead grumbling curses under his breath. Allen and Lenalee just looked at each other and laughed as they followed suit.

15 MINS LATER.

They had finally reached the top of the hill when they heard music gliding through the air. It was a soft piece played on the violin. The tune was sad and filled with emotion, bringing all moods to the same thought, 'what has this girl been through?' The music stopped suddenly when Charlie say the three friends standing on the road. She ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Come in, come in, sit down and have something to drink," she urged as the three looked at her in amazement. She couldn't help but shift uncomfortably as the excorcists stood looking at her as if she was speaking a different language, Allen seemed to notice this as he moved towards the nervous girl with Lavi and finally Lenalee following his move.

"Make yourselves at home," Charlie said politely, "what can I get you to drink?"

LATER THAT DAY

Lenalee and Lavi were sitting watching the TV while Allen had decided to grab something to eat. Charlie herself had taken her dog for a walk and before Allen could even realize what he was doing, he followed her. She stopped at her usual hay bails and threw a ball for her dog. Allen followed cautiously hoping not to be noticed and then he heard it, the silent sobbing that grew louder in his ears. The melody that broke through in her voice as she hummed was a strangely know yet unknown song. The winds grew stronger as her voice grew louder and he felt himself moving with no control over his legs. She turned round and looked at him, tears still flowing down her face as she urged him to sit next to her.

Allen was shocked as he heard a voice down in his soul.

"She's just like you, you know" the voice spoke in a smooth caring way. "She lost everything that she held dear and she is finally letting go."

"What do you mean 'letting go'?" Allen asked and was shocked when Charlie replied.

"He's trying to tell you that I'm letting the Noah in me take control," her voice was soft but harsh at the same time. Allen felt his world shrink, he had only known this girl for one day and she was already leaving him? He felt a sudden pain in his forehead and without meaning to, yelped in response. Charlie rushed to his side and held him close.

"It's ok," she hushed, "I know the pain you're going through. I understand that you are finding things hard at the moment. You have no real family and your friends look at you as if you are untrustworthy." He looked up at her with sad eyes. He knew that what she said was the truth, but was he really ready to become the fourteenth Noah?

The fourteenth had been talking to him for a while now, urging him to let go, but he had always resisted. The order had grown more and more suspicious of him and had started to interrogate him. The only things that were preventing the musician from taking over were his memories of his friends and Mana. He had been seeing the fourteenths memories for over a month now and he knew that he would not last much longer before he was forced to change.

"If it would help you I'm also going through the same problem, my Noah has been urging me to let it take control but I just haven't been able to say goodbye to those I needed the most." Charlie looked into Allen's face while remembering all of her old friends who had left her so alone and her family as they would hug her crying form and tell her it was ok. Everyone had left her on her own, her friends left and never contacted her, her father had just ignored her when her mother died, but somehow she couldn't help herself from crying when she saw the news reports of her old friends dying. Her eyes were filled with tears again and as the two teenagers looked at each other they knew what they had to do.

Pain flicked through Charlie's eyes, a pain that was already visible in Allen's, and blood started to flow from their foreheads. They held each other close as they closed their eyes and entered the transformation process together, no longer scared of what was going to happen because they were siblings now and they would always take care of each other.

Flame: hay everyone. Chapter over hope you enjoyed it.

Please remember to read and review.


	2. The Family Reunites

The Noah Within

Hay everyone Flame here, just to say hope you like my story so far.

Allen: your name isn't actually Flame is it?

Flame: well no it's not but its the nickname that my best friend gave me a few years ago.

Lenalee: so what is your actual name?

Flame: *laughs* Oh the irony, I'm sorry but I can't tell you.

Allen: your strange you know that right?

Flame: am not anyway just do the disclaimer.

Allen and Lenalee: fine. Flame doesn't own -Man.

Chapter 2

The family reunites.

The winds grew around Allen and Charlie as their skin turned a light grey. The once shining blue sky following suit. The birds stopped singing and a new melody was heard. Both Noahs opened their gold eyes before Charlie started to giggle softly. Charlie got up and looked at her now grey hand before raising it to the sky. The wind flowed past her as her clothing seemed to melt away and be replaced by a slick pair of black jeans, a black top, tall black buckle boots and a long flowing white trench coat. She stretched her back as white wings appeared on her back.

Allen was next to stand as his exorcists clothing burnt off his skin to be replaced with a formal suit consisting of black trousers, a white shirt, grey waistcoat, a black twin tail coat and lace up boots.

As the two stood next to each other they introduced themselves to no one in particular.

"I'm the Noah of destruction, Allen" Allen said proudly, "And I'm the Noah of Sorrow, Charlie." Charlie finished.

The two looked at each other, glee visible on their faces as they mutually decided to test their new powers.

Lenalee was starting to worry. 'How long can it take for one boy to get some food? Even if he's eating the fridge he should be done by now!' Lenalee thought as she got out of her chair to go check up on Allen. When she got to the kitchen she let out a small cry when she found that Allen was missing. Lavi ran in when he heard the cry and the two friends decided that they would look for Allen no mater what.

It didn't take them long to find Allen, he was sitting on a hay bail next to Charlie looking over the harbor, and Lavi felt a bit embarrassed that he had worried so much.

Lenalee started to run towards Allen and Charlie when she suddenly stopped. It was as if the air around her was keeping her from reaching them. Charlie stood up and allowed her wings to carry her down to Lenalee. Allen just sat on his spot waiting for the right moment to show himself.

"What is this? What did you do to me and why? I thought we were friends!" Lenalee cried out desperately as the Noah walked closer, it hadn't registered in Lenalee's mind that this girl was a Noah but it would soon.

"Don't worry so much my sweet girl," the Noah purred in an almost mocking tone, "I was just talking to my brother before you walked in on us, actually it is quite good that you arrived we needed someone to test on." That was when it clicked in Lenalee's mind.

"Bother? No.. NO THAT CAN'T BE! This can't be true!" She screamed making Lavi look up from where he was playing with the almost forgotten dog.

'Oh no,' was all that ran through Lavi's head as he looked at Charlie's appearance. What used to be a pale white was now a grey that screamed death, her once sky blue eyes now shined a dangerous liquid gold, but what stood out the most was the black crosses lined along her forehead.

"Noah," Lavi hissed at the girl as she started to giggle.

"Oh come on now brother, I think you can show yourself now." Charlie spoke with a smile on her face as Allen turned round to look at his three friends. Lenalee didn't even try to hold back her tears anymore as she activated her dark boots in rage and started to attack Charlie.

While Lenalee went on attacking Charlie, Lavi turned to Allen. Fear mirrored in his face as he saw that Allen's appearance had also changed.

"How could this happen?" Lavi screamed at Allen, finding it hard to look at his former friend.

"We trusted you and you had to go and betray us," Lavi's voice was full of pain as he spoke. He knew that he was only a Bookman but he had grown attached to this boy and wasn't ready to let go of him.

"After you were told about me being the 14th Noah, no one trusted me. I was left by myself, I felt so lonely, so I was glad when I bumped into my sister. I can finally belong again. I will never be lonely again!" Allen had a mad smile breaking over his face. He meant what he said and he was ready to destroy those who stood in his way. After all he was the Noah of destruction.

Flames flew threw the air and the winds raged around Lenalee, it was as if they were against her.

"Don't you understand," Charlie sneered, "I am the Noah of sorrow, I can control fire and wind with the music I play in my heart. You can never win against me!" Lenalee was shocked as Charlie pulled a violin bow out of thin air and stabbed it into Lenalee's chest. She hadn't seen the attack coming, how could she? It had been so sudden but now she was looking at the sharpened bow going right threw her left lung. She looked up at the smirking Noah as she spat up blood and fell to the ground.

Lavi turned to the weak thud sound behind him to see Lenalee fall to the ground. Without thinking he ran towards the smirking Noah. He slammed down his hammer on the fire seal and directed it at Charlie.

'What a fool' Charlie thought as the flames passed over her, not slightly affected. All Lavi could do was stare in wonder when he felt Allen's claw slicing threw his stomach. He used what little power he had left to turn and look at Allen.

"Why, why would you do this Allen," Lavi spat out, "Allen we were friends, I always trusted you. Why did you betray us?"

Allen looked into Lavi's dying eyes and laughed. "You never trusted me," Allen spat back, "I finally have a family again so don't try to stand in my way!"

LATER THAT NIGHT

The sun had set over the green hills of Magheramorne. The softly flickering lights in Larne reflected in the harbor. Allen and Charlie looked out of a large window in the main room of the house. A large black cat walked threw the field opposite them and stopped to look up at them.

A large gate to the ark appeared in the floor as the earl and the other Noah's walked into the room.

"Good morning you two," the earl greeted the two new Noah's.

"Good morning earl sama," Allen replied.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the greetings but its night time not the morning," Charlie said with slight irritation that the whole family had decided to gather in her small bedroom.

After the introductions and when everyone was sitting comfortably with a cup of tee, Charlie went into her bedroom to try to figure out how to loose the wings on her back. She looked at her reflection in the mirror for the first time. She hardly recognized herself. Golden eyes stared at her as a grey hand moved to push back a lock of gold brown hair from her forehead. Underneath her hair was an unmissable line of black crosses which lined her forehead like a crown. The white wings on her back shocked her the most. She had felt them for a long time but had never been able to imagine seeing them. She closed her eyes and thought about her newly gained family and when she reopened her eyes she was amazed to see the wings retracting into her back leaving her to stand in aw.

10 MINS LATER

As Charlie walked back into the living room the earl urged her to sit with the rest of the family. This filled her with hope that everything would turn out alright in the end. There was a space free next to Allen so Charlie moved to sit next to her favorite brother. Allen couldn't help but smile.

'I have finally been accepted,' he thought as he went to hug his new sister. The earl watched the two new Noah's with content in his eyes as he could see that neither of them would want to leave again, they were at home with the rest of their family. And so he started to speak, "Hello children, it's come to the time when I assign you to your missions. As I'm sure you all know and understand the missions will be completed in groups, it's to dangerous to go alone, so I have a list of missions for you." He handed round the list and looked at the serious expressions that now line the new Noah's faces. When the list came round Allen's face lit up as he saw that he was in a group with Charlie, Road and Tyki.

'This will be fun,' Allen thought as he passed on the list.

"I can understand your excitement to get started," the earl started while looking at the smile that refused to leave Allen's face, "But I think that you should all rest up for the night and we can talk again at breakfast tomorrow."

Allen got up with the rest of his group when they were dismissed and they walked to their room together. He couldn't believe that he had ever wanted to defeat this family but he was happy that he hadn't.

The four Noah went to sleep knowing that the mission the next day would be not only a success but a way to grow closer. This was the start of a new life and Allen liked it.

Flame: well chapter over YAY.

Allen: I can't believe you made me kill Lavi.

Flame: well I did so don't complain or else.

Allen: or else what?

Flame: is that a challenge?

Allen: maybe.

Allen suddenly grabs Charlie close and starts to kiss her as if his life depends on it. Charlie not being able to move can do nothing but melt into his kiss.

Flame: is that enough for the moment?

Allen: I don't really know what to say.

Flame: I think that would be Flame 1 Allen 0. :D

Charlie: please read and review.


	3. The mission to protect family

The Noah Within

Flame: hay everyone here's chapter three hope you like :)

*Allen grabs Flame by the throat and holds her against the wall in a tight grip.*

Flame: what are you trying to do?

Allen: you will apologize for making me kiss Charlie in the last chapter.

Flame: I will do no such thing.

*Allen's grip tightens as he activates his claw and holds it against her chest*

Allen: if you don't say your sorry I'll be forced to tell the, your real name.

Flame: fine, fine I'm sorry *not*. Can you now let me go and do the disclaimer?

Allen: fine. Flame doesn't own -Man.

By the way love seen in this chapter :D

Chapter 3

The mission to protect family.

It was early morning and Allen was waking up to the birds chirping outside the window. Today was the day of their first mission on the 'enemies' side. Allen walked over to Charlie's side and sat on the side of her bed. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. A smile was visible on her face all through the night, making it obvious to Allen that they had done the right thing. He let his mind drift back to the Noah transformation. He remembered the agonizing pain as the blood had started to flow out of the newly opened wounds on his head. The pain grew to a burning blaze raging threw his skin, spreading over his whole body. It made him scream in pain but he realized that he was not alone. He say that he was holding Charlie close as she cried and screamed in pain. He could feel that he was loosing control over his body. It was as if he was now just a spectator in his own body so he decided to let go. The Noah had his permission to take over, all that he wanted was for the pain to stop, he let go and as he did the pain got more and more numb, letting him drift off into the depths of his own mind. He remembered killing his friend and didn't feel the slightest bit of regret, after all he didn't need these humans anymore he was a Noah now and he was not going to let these stupid exorcists hurt his family. He had been longing for a family ever since Mana left him, and he had finally regained the feeling of having his own family again. There was no need for him to be as polite anymore because he didn't feel out of place. He knew that this is where he was meant to be.

Charlie stirred in her sleep when she felt her brothers light fingers running over the stigmata that lined her forehead. She could have stayed like that for hours, she had longed for contact for so long now and now she had regained a family. She let out a sigh of content and slowly opened her grey eyelids to state into Allen's golden eyes. His white hair stood out against his beautiful grey skin. And after a long moment the two hugged each other.

Road and Tyki had already made their way down to breakfast with the earl so Allen and Charlie were alone in the room. Allen looked at Charlie who was starting to develop a soft pink blush in her face. Allen moved his hand and lightly let it run down the side of Charlie's smooth face. She let out a small sigh at the contact and let her eyes flutter closed again. Allen pushed his lips onto Charlie's, smiling at the lack of resistance he received. Charlie's soft lips parted slightly giving Allen entrance to her mouth. Allen slid his tongue into her mouth and sighed at her sweet taste. The two sunk into each other letting themselves enjoy their contact.

Tyki was sent to get the two Noah's who were still sleeping (at least that's what he thought) when he heard Charlie's soft moans. He decided to faze through the wall instead of knocking on the door. He suppressed a small muffle as he watched the lovebirds in action. Neither Allen nor Charlie had noticed Tyki enter the room so Charlie let herself sink back into her bed as Allen started to climb on top of her. He slowly moved to pull of her short black nightdress only to stop when he heard the soft cough from the other side of the room. He turned round to look at Tyki who was smirking as Allen turned a bright red (Charlie was already hiding under the bed covers not noticing that she had accidentally activated her wings in the moments panic).

"You know that I can see you under there," Tyki giggled as Charlie stuck her head out from under the bed sheets.

"Come on everyone's wondering where you two are," Tyki's voice grew serious as Charlie got out of the bed.

Charlie and Allen quickly got changed and walked down to breakfast with Tyki. When they entered the kitchen they were greeted by the rest of the family, Charlie was trying to hid behind Tyki as she felt the blush raging over her face.

"Come and have some breakfast," the earl said as he pointed to the free seats.

"Today's mission day, so I want you to eat a good healthy breakfast," the earl purred as he grabbed another piece of bread.

AFTER BREAKFAST

Allen was getting ready to go on the mission. It was not really that hard, they had to kill a couple of exorcists who had been seen in a local town. The rest of his group were already waiting to get going, they had to catch a train after all. When Allen finally joined them Charlie showed him out of the door and started walking down the hill at a quick pace.

"What's the big hurry?" Allen asked as he ran to keep up with the rest of the group.

"Well the train leaves in half and hour and it takes 25 minuets to walk down to the train station," Charlie replied still walking ahead of them.

Allen couldn't hold back the soft laugh as he followed looking at the landscape as he walked. It was even more beautiful in the morning than it had been the afternoon before. The sun was just rising over the quarry as the birds sung a melody that echoed through the tall trees. The winds (which he knew Charlie was controlling) were whistling threw the trees pointing the way for them to go. Charlie was humming happily with Road as the two girls skipped down the hill. Allen and Tyki were walking behind them, smiling at the sight of the happy girls. They were a happy family who would do anything to protect each other. When the four family members reached the train station at the bottom of the road they were relieved to find they had five minutes before their train.

Five minutes later the small group got onto the train. They would only have to travel for eight minutes before they reached their stop (and yes I have timed the train so live with it :P) so they decided to sit down for the short time.

After eight minutes they got off the train and walked up to the Main Street. According to the earl there was an excorcist in this ton looking for an innocence. If they were lucky they could find and crush the new innocence as well as the excorcist. Charlie took the lead when she saw the long dork blue hair of a certain excorcist disappearing up a small road to their right.

'Hang on,' Charlie thought with suspicion, 'I know this place, I used to come here all the time when I came to see my friend. Oh well it must be a coincidence.'

Kanda stopped when he felt the four Noah's following him. He had only come here to retrieve the innocence but no of coarse he had to be followed.

He turned round drawing his sword and dashed towards Allen, he had sworn that he would kill Allen if he became the fourteenth. Charlie could do nothing but stand and stare at the small girl who was hiding behind Kanda.

"Earth," Charlie whispered as she felt Kanda's sword crossing her side as Allen deflected it.

"Charlie!" Allen screamed as blood started to flow from her stomach.

"Earth," Charlie cried, "it's me, Earth please talk to me."

The small girl looked at Charlie with fear visible on her face. Ginger hair fell over her shoulders as recognition flashed threw her eyes.

"How do you know that name," the girl asked in a small timid voice, "the only person who knew that name was-"

"Noah, what are you trying to do," Kanda spat at Charlie. He swung his sword at her shoulder, but she was still to stunned to move. Blood gushed out of her shoulder as Kanda hit her. Tears streamed down her eyes as she screamed in pain and grabbed her shoulder.

"Earth, please talk to me," she pleaded, "Earth, don't you recognize me?"

"Flame? Is that you?" The girl asked in confusion.

"Yes it is, Earth. I know I've changed since I last saw you but please it's still me. Please don't leave me again." Charlie's voice was edging on desperate.

"Why are you just standing there?" Kanda yelled at the small girl. "These are Noah's, they are our enemies and we have to kill them."

Charlie looked at her best friend in shock.

"You have innocence?" Charlie asked with pain expressed on her face. "We were always together, please join me leave that idiot behind."

Charlie was to busy with her friend that she only realized that Kanda had gone when she heard the pained scream. She turn round to see Kanda's sword going right threw Allen's appendix. Without a second thought she let herself go. She had been abandoned by all of her friends and she would not let anyone hurt her new family (especially not her new brother). Her vision turned blurred and then red as she let out her true Noah.

Black flames ran over her body as her clothes burnt off and where replaced with a formal black dress. Her boots were replaced with nimble black high heals , her hair burnt a soft dark red/brown color as it grew to her waist. The sides of her hair were tied over the back of her head with a purple flaming hair gummy. Her wings burnt into a larger version, this time black with dark purple tips making it look as if they were on fire. She opened her bright gold eyes which made even Road pull back in fear.

"Ha..te...hate...Hate..HATE!" Charlie chanted louder each time. She sent a ball of dark purple flickering flames at Kanda. As he repelled the flames, Charlie flew towards Kanda with such speed the winds around them roared in rage. She dived her hand into Kanda's chest and let her fingers rap around his heart. Blood was running down her arm and an ear piercing scream left Kanda's mouth. The screaming stopped as the Noah pulled at his heart. Kanda let go as his eyes turned white from pain. His body turned limp in Charlie's arms as his skin paled and his frightened heart stopped beating. She let his limp body fall as she turned around to look after her brother.

The wound that Allen had received from Kanda's sword had already healed. The four Noah's now looked at the petrified girl staring at Charlie in shock.

"Well this is where we see if we are still friends or not," Charlie said with a sad expression on her face as she looked at her best friend.

Flame: yay chapter over, you have to wait till next chapter to see what happens next.

Earth: Flame, why did you have to put us in such a hard position?

Flame: well I didn't really mean to but he was going to kill Kanda

Earth: didn't you always say that one day you would turn evil?

Flame: I am not evil! But yes I did and you always said that you would be my partner in crime.

Earth: if you say anymore you are going to spoil the next chapter you know.

Flame: I guess you right.

Earth and Flame: please read and review :)


End file.
